Mako Mermaids
Mako Mermaids is an Australian television program for children, pre-teens and teenagers, and is a spin-off of H2O: Just Add Water. The series, announced in July 2011, is produced by Jonathan M. Shiff in association with Nickelodeon. The show was originally titled Mako: Islands of Secrets, but was later changed to Mako Mermaids. Then the title changed again to Secret of Mako Island and back to "Mako Mermaids" again. Mako Mermaids will debut on Friday 26th of July, 2013 in the US, Canada, UK, Latin America and other provided countries on Netflix. Australian television station TV Ten will also debut Mako Mermaids on July 26th, 2013. Season 1. Three mermaids: Sirena, Nixie, and Lyla, are assigned with the task of protecting their magical Mako Island from trespassers, only to be thwarted by the arrival of a 16 year old land-dweller Zac Blakely – who forms a special connection with the island and is granted a blue fish-like tail and amazing marine powers. Threatened by his existence, the mermaid pod are forced to move away, abandoning Sirena, Nixie, and Lyla, who in a bid for survival, must get legs, venture onto land, and take back Zac's powers or risk being outcasts forever. Season 2. A new mermaid named Ondina arrives and is afraid that Zac Blakely is a threat to mermaid pods everywhere, but what she doesn't realize is that there is another merman in addition to Zac in town called Erik bent on seizing Mako Island for himself. *Brooke Nicole Lee, Gemma Forsyth, Dominic Deutscher, Amy Ruffle, Chai Romruen, Kerith Atkinson and Rowan Hills are confirmed to be returning for season 2. *Lucy Fry and Ivy Latimer will not be returning for season 2. *Isabel "Issi" Durant has been confirmed to be joining the cast for it's second season as Ondina. *Canadian Actress, Allie Bertram has been confirmed to be joining the cast for it's second season as Mimmi. *Actor/Model Alex Cubis has been confirmed to be joining the cast as Erik. *Later on one Twitter user tweeted that there will be a conection between past mermaids of H2O and now Mako Mermaids, so please bring back H2O mermaids and Jonathan retweeted "Yes. Good guess! :)" *Jonathan tweeted that they met on Monday on 6th January with the main cast. *Filming for Season 2 is planned to wrap up in July 2014, according to the article on Gold Coast Bulletin.com *Evie will become a mermaid this season according to Jonathan M. Shiff twitter photo where there are Sirena, Mimmi, Ondina and Evie in Moon Pool. *It has been confirmed that Ondina and Erik will be a couple. Both Alex Cubis and Isabel Durant tweeted that it is their last day of filming with their "onscreen lover" and "mermate". *It is not known if Evie will get a moon ring, due to all the mermaids have a moon ring. *It has been said by Jonathan M. Shiff that the release date for the first half of Season 2 will be in January 2015. Season Three. Season 3 will air in 2016. Weilan, a teenage Chinese mermaid, discovers a mysterious relic underwater and releases a terrifying water dragon. Weilan flees to Mako for sanctuary but the dragon follows. When the fearsome creature threatens not only the Mako pod but the Gold Coast, Ondina, Mimmi and Weilan must find a way to destroy the dragon before it destroys all that they have worked so hard to save. Season Four. Season four will air in 2017/2018. Production. The series was at first titled Mako: Island of Secrets, but was then re-titled to Mako Mermaids and later to Secret of Mako Island. As of March 2013, the series is again titled Mako Mermaids per its first trailer. Season 1 consisted of twenty-six episodes that are each twenty-six to thirty minutes. Filming began in April 2012, but was postponed to the beginning of May 2012. On 8 May 2012, Shiff Productions announced the principal cast and the start of the shoot. Filming ran through 12 October 2012. Main Characters. *Mimmi (Allie Bertram): TBA S2 * Ondina (Isabel Durant): TBA S2 * Zac Blakely (Chai Romruen): Zac is 16-years-old and is one of the main characters. He goes camping at Mako Island and gets ported by Sirena, Nixie and Lyla which causes him to become a merman. S1/S2 *Lyla (Lucy Fry): Lyla and her mermaid friends, Nixie and Sirena, watch everything Zac does on Mako Island. They attack him which causes him to become a merman. Lyla develops feelings for Zac, and will be the rebel mermaid. She is the fiery mermaid, and she's very determined and passionate. S1 *Nixie (Ivy Latimer): Nixie and her mermaid friends, Sirena and Lyla, watch everything Zac does on Mako Island. They attack him which causes him to become a merman. Nixie is very adventurous and loves playing around and sometimes gets in trouble because she can't stay still. S1 *Sirena (Amy Ruffle): Sirena and her mermaid friends, Nixie and Lyla, watch everything Zac does on Mako Island. They attack him which causes him to become a merman. Sirena provides the Moon Ring in which gets the girls legs. She is the mediator and peacekeeper between Lyla and Nixie. She's a beautiful soul and a bit naive, but that can work her to disadvantage. S1/S2 *Cam (Dominic Deutscher): Cam is Zac's best friend, and appears to be a lifeguard. He knows about Zac's secret, and will soon be informed of the others. He has always been Zac's equal, but things change when Zac becomes a merman. S2 Other Characters. *Evie (Gemma Forsyth): Evie is Zac's girlfriend, and feels Zac is hiding something and so she tries to discover it. *Rita Santos (Kerith Atkinson): Rita is the school principal, and also happens to be a mermaid. She has long given up life of the ocean, but when three young mermaids appear in her life, she begins to find companionship with the three. *David (Rowan Hills): David is the boy-next-door - cute, honest, matter-of-fact, and always happy to help out. David works at his dad's cafe business. His family owns the Ocean Cafe and are well liked in the local community. There's instant puppy-love chemistry between David and Sirena. *Carly (Brooke Nicole Lee): Carly is an employee at the Ocean Cafe. She has feelings for David and she is Evie's best friend. * Neppy (i dont know): she is also a mermaid and she wants to capture the merman zac and finds out there is 2 mermen. Confirmed Powers. *'Zac's' powers are Speed Swimming, Telekinesis, Hydrokinesis, Hydro-Thermokinesis, Invisibility and Volume Reduction. *'Lyla's' powers are Speed Swimming, Telekinesis, Hydrokinesis, Hydro-Thermokinesis, Invisibility, Hydro-Cryokinesis, Aerokinesis and Volume Reduction. *'Sirena's' powers are Speed Swimming, Telekinesis, Invisibility, Hydrokinesis, Hydro-Thermokinesis, Siren Singing and Atmokinesis. *'Nixie's' powers are Speed Swimming, Telekinesis, Invisibility, Hydrokinesis, Hydro-Thermokinesis, Volume Reduction, Electrokinesis and Atmoking Episodes. See Season 1 More Info : [1] Trivia. *This is the second series Lucy Fry has the main role in that is created by Jonathan M. Shiff. The first was Lightning Point (Alien Surf Girls in US). *Lucy Fry made a cameo in the last episode of Season 3 in H2O. Her name was announced at the graduation ceremony and she was seen in the audience. *In H2O: Just Add Water the mermaids each had lockets or crystals, but in Mako Mermaids the mermaids will have Moon Rings in a shape of a tail. *Mako Mermaids will make connections to H2O: Just Add Water. Things such as "the past mermaids" or "the mermaids before us" will probably be mentioned. There is a rumor that the show will tell how the moonpool was revived since its destruction in the finale of H2O. However, that is unlikely, as the moonpool is not the same as the one in H2O. *Season 2 has been confirmed for a 2014/2015 release. *Dom Deutscher (Cam) guest starred in the H2o episode 'The Siren Effect' as one of the boys that fell in love with Cleo because of her voice. *It was confirmed by Amy Ruffle via twitter that her character (Sirena) will have a sister, played by Jenna Rosenow. *It is still unknown how natural mermaids got into Mako Island *The Moon Pool in this series is completely different than the one in H2O. *If mermaids have been living on Mako Island for a long period of time, it is a possibility that this series takes place many years after H2O: Just Add Water. *There will be a hidden mermaid cave in Rita's house. *The show will make some connections to H2O, probably things such as the mermaids before them, but they will not mention names. There is a rumor that they might say how the Moon Pool was revived since it was destroyed in H2O. *In Australia, the series is known as Mako: Island of Secrets instead of Mako Mermaids. *In Episode 5, "Blizzard", it is revealed that the Nixie, Lyla, and Sirena are southern mermaids, meaning they frequent the South Pacific, so they have never had any experience with snow. When they do come into contact with snow, they develop Snow Rash, which is treated with dried seahorse powder. Trailer. Category:Series Category:Mako Mermaids Category:Mermaids